The Matter Of In Or Out
by juicycoutureaddict
Summary: OCD is gone. Forever. The Pretty Committee packs up their bags and moves to California. A place where they've dreamed of going, but now its nothing but a nightmare. New faces, but most importantly, new cliques. There's only room for one here.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! me and my best friend Tiffany (tiffafeliciaxx) have decided to write you guys an awesome story

this story is FULLY written by juicycoutureaddict and tiffafeliciaxx :)

heres the summary: Massie Block and the Pretty Committee gets expelled forever after they almost burn down their school. now they are headed to California to go to a boarding school that barely even has air-con, will they be able to survive and worse...will they be able to take over the "it" clique that controls the school over there?

READ AND REVIEW U GUYS BCUZ WE PROMISE U'LL LOVE IT AND WE'RE GUNNA GIVE IT OUR ALL IN THIS FANFIC

* * *

**Massie Block: **Ehmagawd! She is so over OCD faster than last season's Uggs. After almost burning down her school and getting expelled from OCD _forever_, Massie crams her expensive designer outfits and gets ready to take a first class flight to California with the Pretty Committee to the Northwood Scenic Boarding School. But after arriving at the boarding school, she realizes she isn't home anymore. Will she be able to take over the school and rule or will her glamorous life be turned upside down?

**Alicia Rivera: **Spanish beauty, beta, rich girl, school reporter are all names Alicia's familiar with in OCD. But in boarding school, the only thing she's familiar with is the gum stuck under her chair and the smell of a freshly bred beta. One that doesn't smell like Angel Perfume. There's only one room for one Beta in one school and that is something Alicia believes in more than Dylan believes in protein shakes.

**Dylan Marvil:** Dropped her weight with all her oversized Seven's. Not to mention low-fat diets. Miss Marvil is ready to start the new school year more then anyone else. Boarding school's not that bad right? At least now there'll be people that laugh at her burps then wave them away like last year's memories. Strap on your seatbelt, Dylan, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.

**Kristen Gregory:** Proves she's not a dumb blonde with her high IQ that scores her a scholarship to the boarding school that the Pretty Committee is attending. She is determined to fight her way up to being the girl's soccer team captain. Too bad for her, although blondey is doing the same. Can Kristen take down this girl with her old Pumas or will she be forced to follow orders from someone who wears _Croc sneakers?_

* * *

**Georgina Henrie:** Currently the most "want-to-be" girl at boarding school. Then there were two. Tall brunette, coach bag in hand, who does she think she is? Paris Hilton? Georgie hates snobs more than anything. Too bad for her, there's one coming right at her. Something wicked this way comes, Northwood Scenic. You better watch your back, Henrie, cause it's not pretty.

**Hallie Lorenzo:** Daughter of Miss Latin America, beta of Georgina Henrie, and everyone's favorite model in training. But when she spots another certain Spanish model-liked beauty stepping up to claim _her_ throne, Hallie starts sharpening her ten dollar manicure and gets ready to pounce. But fighting fire with fire could lead to flames. And _everyone_ knows that nothing is worth ruining your daily blowouts.

**Lauren Foley: **Is envied throughout the whole grade. Not only does she eat like a pig and never gains weight but her dad is also the effing_ Principle. _Lauren's more scandalous than Britney Spears and her shaved head. Her dad's gotten her out of trouble more than her countless pairs of Abercrombie flip flops. With her glossy black hair and tote full of chocolate covered strawberries, Lauren is more ready for school than ever.

**Marissa Cohmes:** MVP at Northwood Scenic and she plans to stay that way. Green grass with white markings is the one thing that can soothe her. That is until the grass welcomes another member. When a Barbie-looking player comes to the field, Marissa realizes that fake girls can play too. That is until she reminds them that this is a real sport.

* * *

did u guys love it? hate it? think its okay?

REVIEW AND TELL US BCUZ WE RLLI WANT TO CONTINUE :)

THANKS SO MUCH U PARTY PEEPS!

LOTSA LOVE FROM -ME AND TIFFA-


	2. Chapter 2 Massie Block

heyyy guys! okay so ive updated today, i hope u like, its kinda shorter cuz i was also writing my other story too and i didnt have that much time

anyways, some of u were asking about claire, shes coming, but not just YET, u'll see wen she gets in there

hahahaha, this storys rlli fun to write cuz its in lisi harrison format so ENJOY

**DISCLAIMER:** What do you think?

* * *

**MASSIE BLOCK**

"Ehmagawd!" Massie breathed as scanned the bomb shelter.

Or as Massie could finally call it, _her_ bomb shelter.

She gripped the key to the bomb shelter tightly in her French manicured fingers. It was all _her's_ now.

"Quickly!" Massie commanded to her three best friends; Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory.

The three girls scurried around the room setting everything up. Alicia grabbed a handful of Hard Candy make up and lined them on the wooden table next to the four fuzzy purple chairs that looked like the ones that movie directors sat on. Each one had Swarovski crystals that embroiled their names on the back of them. Massie's was just _accidentally _bigger than the other three.

Dylan was making the girls lattes from the Starbucks machine and Kristen was lighting lavender candles around the room. Massie clicked open the plasma screen TV in front of her and flicked off the lights.

"I never want to leave ninth grade for this!" Dylan said as she set down all four lattes on the same wooden table.

"Given." Alicia said immediately.

"Jakkob is coming here tomorrow morning to give us our morning blow outs. We'll look more ah-mazing than we look now!" Massie sighed as she thought about all the envied faces that would be looking straight at her as she flaunted her beauty with the Pretty Committee.

Life couldn't be more perf, could it?

Dylan sipped her latte and said, "I'm requesting for five gossip points."

"Go." Massie said, as she pulled out her Palm Pilot out of her Armani tote, ready to record Dylan's score.

"Okay, so I heard Anna Hadden failed so badly here that her parents have transferred her off to…_boarding school._"

Massie wrinkled her perfectly waxed eyebrows and went, "Gross."

Alicia air-clapped and said, "At least that LBR is gone."

Kristen just sniffed the air.

"Who would ever want to go to boarding school?" Alicia giggled, "They have to bunk together and eat cold Mexican burritos for lunch."

Everyone burst out laughing except for Kristen.

"What's wrong, Kris?" Dylan teased, "Are you still not over _Dune._"

Kristen shook her head and said, "Um, you guys, is it just me or do you smell something burning?"

"Did you pop any popcorn?" Massie asked Dylan with a smirk.

"Uh, no." Dylan smirked back, "I stopped eating popcorn since last week."

"Then what's that sme –"

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie screamed as she jumped out of her chair and pointed away from the TV, "LOOK!"

The girls scurried to get up and saw that behind them was…a giant _fire._

Apparently, one of the lit candles had rolled onto the ground and caught fire onto pink carpet.

"What do we do?" Dylan cried.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia squealed, "Someone call 911!"

"I'm too young to die!" Kristen sobbed.

"Everybody out!" Massie screamed as she pushed down the handle to the door, "NOW!"

The girls ran as fast as they could in their designer pumps with Alicia trailing behind them begging them to slow down. Once they made it up to the first floor, they could hardly breathe.

That's when they heard the school's fire alarm go off. The teachers were ushering the students out of the building. The Pretty Committee followed the crowd out and watched as the fire trucks came racing in. Men with yellow suits on started spraying the building with water and didn't stop until they were sure the fire was gone.

The girls stared in shock.

"Ehmagawd," Massie whispered, "What have we done?"

* * *

"You ladies snuck into this bomb shelter everyday, I'm guessing?" Principle Burns squawked loudly as she banged a ruler on her desk.

The police had figured out that the Pretty Committee was responsible of the incident and had immediately reported them to Burn's office. The office was actually the part of the school the firemen had managed to save.

"That would explain absences in classes and the constant F's you girls get." Burns continued.

The girls stared at the clock that was hung above Burn's desk. They had done bad things before, but never had they gotten into _this_ much trouble.

"You have practically burned down one-third of OCD!" Burn's shouted.

"Gawd," Massie said buffing her already perfect nails and playing it cool, "My dad can just pay for all of the damage we've done. Plus, OCD should do some new remodeling."

Burns looked thoughtful for a second until she realized she was still punishing them, "I'm afraid your father's money won't cut it this time. All four of you girls are expelled from OCD _forever._ Tell your parents that it has been an honor working with them but don't bother to call because I will not change my mind this time."

"No way!" the four girls cried.

"My dad donated so much for this school and this is how you repay us?" Massie screeched.

"My dad is so going to sue!" Alicia declared.

"My mom is Merri-Lee Marvil!" Dylan noted, "She's so totally going to put this on _The Daily Grind._"

"I'm so dead." Kristen said with a shaky voice.

"Now off you girls go." Burns ordered, "From this point forward, I no longer have to deal with you."

The four girls strutted out of Burn's office as if they had gotten offered a modeling job (Even though Kristen was slouching at bit). They would never show the rest of the OCD their insecurities. Massie looked at her loving public and smiled her biggest. It wasn't like getting expelled was a bad thing right? Now, they could have a break from school before her father, William found another private school for her and her friends to transfer to. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"THIS IS NAWT OKAY!" Massie screamed into her new Razr, "We're getting sent to _boarding school._"

"I know!" Massie heard Alicia wail through the phone, "And I heard that school's for people who wear _Abercrombie_ at the best."

Massie cringed at the thought of having to next to people who were wearing the tacky shirts. She shuddered.

"At least I can go with you guys." Kristen commented. She had gotten another scholarship to the boarding school the Pretty Committee was transferring to.

"What kind of school is called Northwood Scenic?" Dylan said as she chewed on something Massie couldn't quite make out, "I mean I know it's in California and stuff but it's still bad."

"What do we do?" Alicia moaned.

_If only someone would tell me,_ Massie thought.

"Well, at least it won't be harder ruling the school." Dylan said.

"Yeah," Kristen agreed, "Even I can afford the stuff they wear there."

Massie rolled her eyes, "Of course we can rule. We wear design whereas they wear…that."

Massie couldn't even say it out loud in fear that she might puke.

"But who wants to rule of school of losers?" Massie added.

"Point."

"But it's better than nothing." Kristen sighed.

"I can't believe we leave in two days." Massie complained, "How am I suppose to pack all my stuff in two days?"

"I totally agree, our parents should have told us earlier." Dylan said.

"Uh, we burned down OCD just yesterday." Kristen reminded her.

"Details."

"I cannot believe we are going to be living there for a whole year." Alicia said.

"I cannot believe I have to fight for being soccer captain…_again._" Kristen said.

"I cannot believe they don't have organic greens there." Dylan complained."I cannot believe the Pretty Committee is going boarding school." Massie sighed.

* * *

LOVE IT? HATE IT? OKAY? REVIEWS MAKE US VERY HAPPY :D

NEXT CHAP WILL BE POSTED BY TIFFA :)

lotsa love always :)


End file.
